Black on Black
by thedarkthestral
Summary: When Charlotte's new foster family kick her out and send her to Bullworth Academy, how will she cope? Will there be someone to help her through, or will she be left to fend for herself?  Gary/OC, Jimmy/Zoe
1. Welcome to Bullworth

Black on Black  
><span>[Bully fanfic- OC x Gary]<span>

_Chapter 1_

"You will do as I say, young lady! We are your guardians now, therefore it is our duty to give you a proper education!"

"But that school is a boarding school with a HORRIBLE reputation for bullying and fights! You're only sending me there cause you want to go on some stupid fucking holiday without me in your hair!"

"You will NOT talk to me like that, attitude comes with it's consequences! No food for a week Missy. I hope you'll learn your lesson and be more grateful that we even took you in after your good for nothing parents died!"

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed. I hadn't eaten for three days already, I didn't need this shit. Yet, almost immediately after yelling that out I regretted it as my foster fathers fist came crashing into the side of my face.

"If you're going to be this difficult, we're starting you at Bullworth Academy TODAY!" He screamed, spitting in my face.

I ran off to my room, er, closet really, and slammed the door. I didn't really have a problem with going to Bullworth so soon, anything to get away from this house. There was a knock on the door so I opened it hesitantly, hoping it was either my foster mom or Zack.

It was Zack, so I let him in and he shut the door behind me. He handed me an ice-pack silently. Well, Zack was always silent. He had this large scar across his throat which had damaged his vocal chords so everything he said came out croaky and almost in-comprehensive anyway so he never bothered speaking.

I never asked where the scar had come from, but I had some ideas.

My foster mom was kind to me, but I hated her just the same as her husband because she never stopped him when he beat me. Zack did though, and always helped me afterwards despite the consequences it brought him.

"I'm sorry Zack". I don't know why I apologised, but thinking about the many times Zack had been beaten just for helping me, I felt horrible.

He just shook his head and smiled at me. His messy black hair fell over his bright green eyes. Zack's eyes were the same colour as mine, yet my hair was a medium brown colour. But our faces were so similar that we almost looked like real siblings, not foster ones.

He walked over to my dressing table and pulled out my diary. I was about to stop him when I saw that he just turned to the back page, respecting my privacy, and grabbed my pen to write something. After he finished writing, he handed it to me.

_'Don't be sorry Char. Do you wanna know a secret?'_

I nodded and handed the diary back. "Only if you want to tell me".

He smiled and wrote some more.

_'Hudson isn't my real father, I'm fostered here too'._

I just looked at him.

"Waaait, what? Who is your real family then?"

_'I don't know, I came here when I was around three. I only remember that the parents put me in a foster home as soon as my little sister was born'._

"That's horrible! What kind of people would do tha- oh, sorry, you're real family I guess". I sighed and looked at him. He closed my diary, put it back on the dresser and sat next to me on the bed. His loose black band shirt covered other scars I knew were present on his body. I considered myself lucky that my only scar ran along my right cheek. I sometimes got weird looks from people down the street, but I didn't mind. Zack on the other hand would have to wear a scarf of some sort to cover the horrendous scar on his neck.

"CHARLOTTE! Pack you bags then get your scrawny ass down here!" I heard Hudson scream out after me. Zack stood up immediately and got a small green suitcase out of my cupboard.

I quickly picked out some T-shirts and pants and shoved them in. I told Zack to look away as I got out my underwear and he turned around smirking.

Just as I was about to zip up my suitcase Zack stopped me and handed me my diary and a small bag.

_'Open__when__you__get__there',_the diary said. I nodded, smiling and put the diary and bag in the suitcase.

I tried telling Zack to stay upstairs but he insisted on coming down to make sure I was okay.

"About time. Hurry up and get in the car, ungrateful bitch". I looked at Zack sadly and went to give him a hug, but Hudson stopped me.

"What part of 'hurry up' included giving hugs all round? HURRY the FUCK UP!" I ignored him and gave Zack a hug anyway. That earned me a hard slap to the face.

Zack immediately punched Hudson in the face and put his arm around me protectively. I knew what kind of a punishment he would get for that, but Hudson seemed to decide that Zack can wait till later. I mouthed sorry to him sadly, but he shook his head and walked inside, giving me a wave from behind.

The car smelt like petrol and take away, and I had to deal with Hudson telling me everything that was wrong about me the whole half hour drive. We pulled out the front and he pushed me out and threw my suitcase out with me. He drove off without another word, which caused me to sigh in relief.

I turned to face the large gates marking the entrance to Bullworth Academy and headed forward. I had no idea where to go so I figured the large building straight ahead might be a good place to start.

As soon as I walked in, the bustle of students around me caused me to become totally lost so I decided the best thing to do would be to ask someone, yet no one slowed down long enough to ask. I caught sight of a short boy in a pink shirt at the other end of the room looking through a book, so I decided to ask him.

"Hey, excuse me, where is Mr. Crabblesnitch's office?"

The boy looked up and smiled. "It's just up those stairs, would you like me to take you?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. That'd be awesome".

The boy shut his book and turned around to go up the stairs, so I followed. When we got to the entrance, I asked the boy what his name was. I decided I would need a friend in a school like this.

"Peter Kowalski". The boy replied, offering his hand. I shook it, smiling.

"I'm Charlotte Gre- er, Hudson. Charlotte Hudson".

Peter laughed, "I've never met someone who's forgotten their own last name before". I laughed along with him, despite the sorrow it gave me to address myself as Hudson.

"Well, I'm guessing you're new, so after you've spoken to Mr. Crabblesnitch I can show you around a bit if you'd like?"

"Thanks". I replied, smiling gratefully.

He pointed to where the office was, so I headed that way and entered.

"Ah, Miss Hudson, we've been expecting you!" Boomed a tall man who I assumed was Mr. Crabblesnitch. "I do believe you will enjoy your stay at Bullworth Academy. By the looks of you, you'll fit in very nicely". I looked down at my black converse, green cargo shorts, wrist bands and black singlet. My long hair was pulled into a loose ponytail.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned fiercely.

"Now now Miss Hudson, we don't want you in my bad books on the first day! Anyhow, you should head off to the girls dorm and get changed into your very own Bullworth uniform then head to your first class. I'm sure you will find it very stimulating". He replied.

"I'm sure". I replied dryly, rolling my eyes and heading out to find Peter. He waiting out the front, talking to a tall-ish boy leaning against the wall with his arms folded. As I approached closer, I noticed they were actually arguing rather than talking.

"Come on Gary, just go away!" Peter was saying. The boy called Gary just laughed and turned to face me. He had medium brown hair similar to mine, buzzed to just above his ears, then let grown about an inch or two. He was also the only guy that I'd seen wearing a faded, turquoise coloured sweater vest. Yet the most notable feature was a scar, running over his right eye.

"Welcome to Bullworth, friend. I see you've already met Petey, a.k.a femme boy". Said Gary smirking.

"Thanks, now if you'll excuse us, we're going now. Come on Peter". I said, glaring at Gary. He didn't seem like the nicest person out there I could be friends with. I grabbed Peters arm and practically dragged him away until I realised I had no idea where I was going. I let go of him hesitantly and looked around.

"So, uh, where do I go now?" I asked sheepishly.

"Just follow me, I'll take you to the girls dorm first off and I can wait for you until first period starts". He replied, smiling but obviously still a bit annoyed at Gary.

"What was that guys problem anyway?" I was kind of curious, yet I still didn't think I should hang around him. But I was always brought up with the saying 'don't judge a book by it's cover' so I decided to find out a bit more anyway.

"Oh, that's just Gary. He's not that bad once you get to know him, but he can be a dick. I try not to get involved in his escapades around the school".

I nodded. "What kind of escapades?"

"Well, I'm not really supposed to say, or he'll have my head". He replied apologetically.

"That's fine". I smiled and looked around, I hadn't really noticed where we were walking, just following and talking.

"Fuck!" I yelled, cause as soon as I'd turned to my left, I saw Gary leaning against the fence smirking. Speak of the devil.

"Are you stalking us or something?" I asked, frowning. What a creepy guy.

"I wouldn't put it that way. Merely curious". He replied.

"Haven't you ever heard the expression 'curiosity killed the cat'?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yes, but I'm not a cat am I? I'm a human, and I know how to be curious safely".

"I wouldn't bet on it". I threatened, turning away. I didn't like this guys attitude, despite the fact it was similar to mine. I guess you could say we clash, and I've only known him for five minutes.

He walked over to us and put his arm around Peter. "Now Petey, don't you have that pink bunny you love so much waiting for you back at the dorm? I can show her around".

"That won't be necessary". I said almost immediately.

"A-actually, I was going to meet s-someone about now, so Gary should show you around".

"What?" I asked incredulously. Gary just slapped Peter on the back and Peter almost ran off.

"What. Just. Happened?"

"Weren't you listening? Petey had someone he needed to meet. Probably an imaginary friend".

I glared at him. "Bullshit". Gary shrugged. "Believe what you want to, either way, I'm showing you around now".

I sighed in defeat. "So where is the girls dorm?"

"Right this way, just follow me. For a starter, I should probably tell you a bit about Bullworth, just so you don't die in your first week".

"Not likely, but go ahead". Gary scowled and pointed to some tough looking boys ahead of us.

"Those are Jocks, they rule the school. You can tell by asking them what 2 + 2 is. If they get it right, they're not jocks. Although, an easier way is just to look at their uniforms. I'd advise staying away from them. They bully the nerds. Stand up for them if you want, but watch out.

"Just cause you're too chicken to". I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" Gary growled.

"I said, jus-" I started to reply but Gary cut me off, "doesn't matter, I don't really care. Anyway, those are the nerds", he said pointing to two kids, both adorned with glasses and dark green sweater vests. One was short and fat, the other tall and skinny. "While they seem weak due to their outward appearance, they can be useful allies with their strong minds, not as strong as mine though".

"Allies?" I questioned, choosing to ignore the comment about his supposed 'strong mind'.

"You know, partners, always have your back, help you in the field (a.k.a Bullworth)".

I raised an eyebrow "You mean... friends?"

"Hey, don't get technical on me". He frowned and pointed to some guys wearing leather jackets, "those are greasers. You don't want to mess with them, they hang out near the Auto Shop and they don't like strangers on their turf".

"God you're making it sound like you're introducing me to a battlefield or something".

"That's exactly what Bullworth is. You'll see". I rolled my eyes, this guy seemed so up himself. "Well anyway, you should get into your uniform before the prefects get to you".

"But I don-" Gary cut me off, "the girls dorm is right there". He pointed to a large arch with a sign saying 'GIRLS DORM' on it and I immediately felt stupid.

"Uh, um, t-thanks, bye". I ran off to the dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: My first Bully fanfic :DD Please READ&REVIEW. I'm already writing the next chapter but be warned it might not be finished unless I get enough reviews to encourage me, hehehe. I have a horrible habit of giving up or forgetting or losing inspiration blah blah blah xD

~Yukiandzero


	2. Odd Classes

_Chapter 2_

When I got inside I realised I had no idea where my room was anyway. A tall girl wearing a cheer leaders outfit came out of one of the dorms so I decided to ask her.

"Excuse me, do you know where I'd find my room? I'm kind of new an-"

"Don't know, don't care. Get out of my way". She said, cutting me off. When I didn't move, she pushed past me and scowled.

"What's her problem..." I said, glaring in the cheerleaders direction. Sighing, I made my way through the halls to find a _nicer _person to show me where to go.

"Oh hey, you're the knew girl right?" Said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see a girl with glasses and braided black hair. "My name's Angie, I'm pretty sure you're sharing a room with me". She smiled. "I'm Charlotte". I said, returning the smile.

"Just follow me, and once you've got your uniform on I can show you to class".

"Um, someone already offered to do that, sorry. I think his name was Gary".

"Gary? I wouldn't want to go near that sociopath, but it's up to you". I didn't reply and kept silent until we got to our room.

"That's your uniform, other clothes are in the wardrobe. If you want, you can share some of mine if we're the same size". She smiled again. I thanked her and went to get changed. My uniform consisted of a white shirt, green tie and a chequered green skirt. I also had a green sweater vest that I decided to wear as well. I rolled the sleeves up on my shirt and went out again to find Gary. I couldn't help but wonder about what Angie had said. Sociopath? I decided to ignore it and find out for myself what he was like.

I saw him waiting for me just beside the arch. When he noticed me approaching, he waved and told me to hurry up.

"Show me your timetable, so I can see what class you have", he said when I reached him.

"Timetable?"

"Yes, the table that shows the times of your classes".

"I don't think I got one". I said, a bit nervous about where I was supposed to be going.

"Just come to my class for now, I'm sure Galloway won't mind. I haven't turned up to class since last semester, so he'll be too busy trying to figure out why I'm there to notice you".

"O-okay?" I replied, a bit unsure. As I followed him, I slowed down my pace a bit so I could look around at the school properly for the first time. There was a number of students racing off to class before the bell went. I noticed a guy with almost white hair and a white polo shirt steal a textbook from this little girl and hold it out of reach in a teasing fashion, which immediately made my blood boil. I remembered what Gary said about the bullies, and that I should watch out when helping but I honestly couldn't have cared less.

I walked over to the bully and snatched the book from his hand.

"What do you think you're doing? If you're going to bully someone, at least let it be someone your own size, you weak coward!" I yelled. I handed the book back to the girl who ran off crying. The guy glared at me. "Be careful who you mess with, new girl".

He was about to walk off when I kicked him in the balls, enraged. "Be careful who YOU mess with!"

The bully's face turned red and he pushed me over in anger. I saw Gary come up beside me and offer me a hand to help me up. I ignored it and got up myself. Gary just scowled at me.

About two seconds later, three prefects came running around the corner towards the bully, who ran off as fast as he could.

Huffing angrily, I turned to Gary expectantly. "So? Where's class?" I snapped.

"Calm down, friend, or they'll put you on medication. They did to me and _boy _it nearly drove me _insane_!"

I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything and just followed as Gary lead me back into the large building where the principals office was located and into class.

"H-here we are, classsss", said the teacher, Mr. Galloway, in a drunken tone when everybody was seated. "This iss a sheet, with vocabulary. The s-school currriculumm re-requires you to do itt, so get t-to it!"

I shook my head in disappointment. There was something just not right about a teacher being allowed to come to school and teach, while completely drunk.

"S-smith, what are youu doing here? How wass your holidayy?" Galloway said to Gary, obviously not realising that he'd been skipping school.

I saw a couple students roll their eyes at Galloway's ignorance. As did I.

I looked down at the sheet, it didn't seem too hard, and I completed it quickly. I looked over at Gary's and noticed that he hadn't written anything. Typical. Hang on a second, typical? How would I know what's typical of him, I've only known him for less than a day.

I nudged him in the shoulder and pointed to his paper. He shrugged and looked away again. This time I punched him in the shoulder. He turned to me and scowled. I jabbed his paper, just because it seem to annoy him. Annoying him was fun, I'd learnt.

He didn't seem happy at all about being told what to do, but picked up his pen and began filling out the answers. Rather quickly, to my surprise. Maybe he's smarter than I thought.

He put his pen back down on the paper, well, more like slammed, and gave me a smug look of satisfaction. I rolled my eyes and began scribbling in the margins of the sheet. About half an hour later, the bell went and Gary and I handed our sheets in and left, along with the rest of the class.

"I'm going to go back to Mr. Crabblesnitch's office and get my timetable quickly". I said to Gary and began to walk off in the direction of the office.

"Okay, meet me out the front of the boys dorm".

"Why?" I asked, "why the boys dorm?"

"You'll see".

I raised my eyebrow and continued to head to the office.

"Can I help you?" Said a tall brunette woman, in an offhand manner.

"Uh, I think Mr. Crabblesnitch forgot to give me my timetable. I don't know what my classes are yet".

She began shuffling through files on her desk. "What's your name?"

"Ch-Charlotte". I replied, a bit startled at her none too polite and brisk tone.

She handed me a small slip of paper. "There. Now go, Mr. Crabblesnitch is not to be disturbed". She said with a sigh on the principals name.

I raised my eyebrow yet again, said thanks and went to meet Gary at the boys dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry it's so short :(( I'll make the next one a bit bigger? Maybe. I'll try.

~Yukiandzero


End file.
